1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for operating a device on a licensed spectrum and an unlicensed spectrum. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to operating a device on a licensed spectrum and an unlicensed spectrum using the same radio access technology.
2. Introduction
Presently, people use wireless communication devices to make calls, read electronic mail, surf the Internet, stream movies, download files, connect to other devices, and perform other wireless communication actions. Wireless communication devices include smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, connected home devices, televisions, set top boxes, and other wireless communication devices. Many of these devices can send and receive data on multiple radio access technologies, such as cellular, Long Term Evolution (LTE), IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.15.1 (Bluetooth), and other radio access technologies. LTE and other carrier grade services operate on licensed frequency bands. IEEE 802.11 services, such as for a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), operate on both 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz unlicensed frequency bands.
LTE Advanced is a radio access technology that has been proposed for providing carrier-grade wireless service in the 5 GHz, unlicensed band. Until today, IEEE 802.11 has been the most popular choice for radio access in the unlicensed space. However, wireless wide area network, such as LTE, technology, originally envisioned for cellular operation only in licensed bands, has significant performance gains over Wi-Fi when operating in the unlicensed band. Some advantages of LTE Advanced include better and more reliable links, better performance, better efficiency in Medium Access Control (MAC), better wireless communication device management, and excellent coverage. Unfortunately, because LTE Advanced operates in the same 5 GHz unlicensed band as IEEE 802.11, there are problems with conflicts between the two radio access technologies.